Food Wars: The Golden Hands
by RedVoidDoragon
Summary: The Best chef on Earth, Known as the Golden Hands due to his unmatched skills in cooking and monstrous talent has died. After waking up he finds himself in the hands of young women. Knowing he had died, his only thought is that he had reincarnated. But the world he reincarnated in is the famous Food Wars anime where chefs are highly respected and praised. What will he do?
1. The Golden Hands

In the darkness of Tokyo city, at the tallest restaurant to ever exist. A restaurant with many floors, the higher you go up, the better the food and the more expensive prices. This building is owned by Asahi Mikoto, the world's top chef. No one could compete with him, no food is better than his, any food his hands touches will automatically be better making him the world's best chef to ever exist and earn himself the title of [The Golden Hands]

At the top floor's balcony, a young man wearing white chef clothes is staring at the night sky with his golden eyes as the wind gently plays with his dark black hair. He took a sip of the juice that he prepared by himself.

This moment would be perfect for some wine but unfortunately...his weak heart can't take such things, the doctor has prohibited many things from him to eat in fear that it may trigger some heart attack.

"Watching the stars again?" A sweet voice came from behind him, a black-haired woman wearing a red dress came hugged his back, this was his wife that he married 2 years ago on his mother's request. He didn't want to marry anyone at first but because of his mother's desire for grandchildren, he couldn't refuse... Anything for his mother.

"Yeah, the top floors are empty, so the other chefs can take care of the lower floor," he said taking another sip of his juice

"Mikoto...can ask you for something?" Said the women as she massaged Mikoto's back

"If it's about making your brother the CEO of this tower, then just forget about." With a cold tone, Mikoto answered

"Why!!! What did he do to earn your distrust??" The women asked with a hurt tone

Mikoto put down his juice on the edge of the balcony and turned to look at his wife "How can I give all my life's effort to someone else to manage...Also, you better forget about this and focus more on why are not pregnant yet"

"Again with the pregnancy thing!" His wife looked down and clenched her dress, she then raised her head and looked at Mikoto " Then...let me be the CEO, I am your wife, your other half"

*Slap*

A loud voice echoed in the balcony, Mikoto slapped his wife on her cheek with the back of his hand making her head turn sharply as she touched her cheek with watering eyes

"Don't take me for a fool!! I know about the reason you want your brother or anyone of your family to be the acting CEO of my tower" Said Mikoto as he took his wife by her hair and raised her up making her yell in pain

" Your plan to get closer to my mother so she can recommend you as a wife was successful, so you should stop and enjoy the money I give. I won't let my property be owned by someone else just so he can throw me under the bus, do you understand?" Mikoto looked at his wife with cold eyes, she and her family's motivation didn't escape his eyes and lately, they had become very open in their attempts to get the ownership of the tower

"MIKOTO!!!" A man's voice came from the inside of the room, his wife's brother came running at him and pushed him to the side to release ng his sister. " WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!! SHE IS YOUR WIFE!!"

"Yes, indeed, so You better shut up and leave, I am talking with my wife here," Said Mikoto, the man looked at his sister and held her tighter to his chest so she can cry and relieve the pain

"Take it easy, Hana" the man ran his head on her head and looked at Mikoto who was strangely being amused by their show

"Mikoto, we want nothing more than helping you, your heart is weak and you're busy all day long. We had the best intentions for you"

"Ooh!! So touching! I can't believe I judge My dear friend Haru this harshly?!! I am such a bad person"

"MIKOTO!! I am serious, why would I want to harm you? you're my brother in law " said Haru

Mikoto went back to the edge of the balcony and took his juice, he looked at the siblings and said " Not after tomorrow. I will take her to the doctor tomorrow so she can see what's the matter with her pregnancy. "

The siblings stiffened at his words, No, they can't let him go to the doctor

"And if by chance, we found out that she is taking pills or can't give birth, she considers herself divorced" He took another sip, this time the juice is finished

As Hana heard she will be divorced tomorrow, she couldn't control her emotions and ran at Mikoto with all her might and hit him in the chest.

"Why?? Why?? All you care about is children and children, how can you be so cruel?!!" She was crying, her mascara was melted with her tears making a black line going down her face

"And all you care about is money and money, how can you be so gree--" Mikoto couldn't complete his sentence when he suddenly clenched his chest and started having difficulty in breathing, he was having a heart attack, he tried to go inside to get his medicine and call a doctor. Hana panicked as she looked at Mikoto's face twisting in pain.

Haru went to the door and closed it

"I tried many times to get through you without hurting you but were too smart for your own good. " he looked at his sister and nodded " Asahi Mikoto, on 5th of July, he died because of a heart attack" he was sweating as he said that he is watching his brother in law die in front of him

Hana froze in her place, she isn't in love with Mikoto but he was still her husband, he treated her good at all time, only today he became angry because she didn't stop her attempts of making her family manage his tower. So she is feeling really bad

"If you won't give us what we want with your own will, then we will get it through inheritance!" Said Haru

"Oh...you...fools!" Mikoto's pained voice was heard, making them panic, Mikoto's vision is becoming blurry with each second. He couldn't help but feel sorry for these idiots.

Mikoto fell to the floor on his face after battling with the pain in his heart, it finally stopped working relieving Mikoto of his pain.

The sibling looked at Mikoto's lifeless body, Hana felt weak in her legs as she technically was the one who killed him. Her hands are trembling as she begins to cry. Her brother came to hug her.

They called the cops telling them they found Asahi Mikoto dead in his tower at night time when he was late to coming back home.

The investigation was closed after the doctors informed the cops that he had a heart attack, everyone knows that he had a weak heart.

The funny part was, The siblings family didn't get any inheritance after Mikoto's death. All his money and properties were in his mother's name. As Mikoto repeated many times, everything he did was for his mother and the siblings finally realized the meaning behind Mikoto's last words making them feel even more horrible.

Mikoto's mother was so sad, an old lady in her 50s lost her only son, a son that wanted to give her the world. When she received the news about his death, it was as if her heart was shattered into many pieces

His lifeless body made her wish she was in his place. No parent would want to see their children dead before them.

After the funeral, She went through her son's old photos and videos. She tried to heal her old heart with seeing and hearing her sons voice from the days they were poor to the day he died.

She went through everything, old and new, she went to his office in his tower to smell his scent and feel his presence.

She looked in his computer, she found private pictures he kept of their family when they were homeless. That day, she bought him a camera with her money and made him happy. He would always look at the camera stores, and seeing his eyes, her heart wanted him happy. Only to realize with that camera be would solve their problem by taking beautiful pictures and seel them online.

She couldn't help but cry with joy remembering her son.

And...finally, it happened. She came across a video that would explain everything.

Hidden cameras were installed on his floor in hope to catch anyone who tried to take anything from his office.

She found the video of the day before his death.

She saw everything and heard everything. They wanted her son's money.

They couldn't fool him so they took the chance to end him.

The old and sweet women who loved her son didn't feel the pain this time. She felt anger, hatred and murderous!

"I... swear on my son's life...that...you will all feel my wrath..." Her eyes turned cold and empty, she could handle it if her son died naturally. But he was murdered, she looked at how the boy closed the door and watched him die

"Especially you two...If you think you will get away by death...then you're very mistaken...I won't let you die. I will torture you with everything I have" The old women vowed to get revenge for her son. All his money will be spent on the best medicine and the best doctors just so she can have all the time she needs with them. They will fell hell and no one would help them.

And this was the end of [The Golden Hands] in this world...

Just so he can start another in a new world.


	2. Alexander

**Let me say this...This story contains other things than food wars, for example, business, Mafia, and Violence and some occasional swearing.**

8 Years! it's been 8 years since the former Asahi Mikoto is currently known as Alexander, Alexander died and reincarnated into this new world. Also, he was named after his mother.

For the young Alexander, it was strange, not because he was reborn, he can't remember his past life or how he spent it. But he can remember his world and that he was a chef and he can recall all of his past knowledge about cooking.

The strange thing that Alexander found was the people of this world, they're very different, their body structure is different, their beauty standards are very high. almost all women he was introduced to when he was a toddler were all beautiful women of the best caliber. As if they were drawn by God himself.

And even tho, he is currently in Japan, the people seem to be different from the Japanese people he knows about, all types of hair and eye colors do exist. the former Black, blond and red hair colors seem like a joke here. He met a woman with white hair and red eyes, and another with green eyes and hair.

But that strange feeling soon disappeared as he adapted in his new life.

He is born to a woman called Alexandra Helmet, a beautiful woman with black hair with red eyes, she is so kind and hardworking woman. apparently, she is a chef too. During his early years, she used to take Alexander with her to her restaurant. Its a big restaurant in Kyoto city in Japan. Alexander observed his mother cooking and noticed that she is very skilled with many recipes and new dishes. she was very creative in her dishes, something made Alexander feel funny as most dishes have a funny appearance but she later works on that part and fixes it so it can be a proper dish.

Alexander liked his mother very much as she would play and joke around with him at all time even when she is busy with cooking. She was a fun lady with a happy go lucky mentality.

As for his father, Alexander didn't get to hear his name as his mother never called him with his name as his mother always calls him by "dear" or " honey" so he never heard his name, but he was a tall man with Red-Brown hair that reaches to his nape with long strands of hair hanging on his forehead. he had stubble as a beard, something his mother liked very much as she would rub her face on his stubble whenever he got the chance.

Something Alexander noticed during their conversation is that his father is married to other women other than his mother. And apparently one of them died not so long ago, he has two other kids besides Alexander, the big one is good but the small one will need someone to take care of him. So his father decided to live in his dead wife's house to take care of him. Alexander could understand, he still got his mother but his younger brother needs a parent more than him, so he didn't feel sad or angry, and the same goes for Alexandra, she agreed to let him live with the younger child with a supportive mentality. And that was the last time he saw his father, about 2 years ago.

Alexander and Alexandra went over his father's absence as they developed a closer relationship, Alexandra was afraid that Alexander will start hating his father for leaving them but he surprised her when he said:

"I would be angrier if he let a child who lost his mother and came to us, I support his decision"

"My little dear, you're so mature" Alexandra hugged the little Alexander as she thinks she raised a good man. but his maturity is causing her another form of distress and worrying. Alexander doesn't have any friend, due to his mature mentality, Alexander couldn't bring himself to befriend anyone even tho Alexandra spent a good amount of time taking Alexander to her friends' houses so he could play with boys his age, but unfortunately, he didn't. he would rather watch her cooking than play tag or hide and seek with kids.

"Now that I think about it. Alex-chan is good at cooking, right. how about I invite an old friend of mine here and you cook for us, what do you think?" said Alexandra, she still has hope, if boys won't work then girls it is...

"I don't mind, but don't expect anything luxurious, I would prepare something simple."

Alexander had shown his mother his 'talent' in cooking a year back when he was 7 years old. When Alexandra came back sick from her restaurant after a long night at work, Alexander made for her a Rotisserie Chicken Coconut Curry Soup, the perfect thing for a sick day, since she wasn't sick that much or he would've taken her to the hospital. After taking one bite of the food, Alexandra stood up from her bed and called Alexander a prodigy, of course, he wasn't, all of his experience came from many books and teaching s of extraordinary chefs alongside his creativity and passion. but Alexander didn't feel the need to correct her. she bragged about Alexander cooking to all her friends making them curious and would visit every day just to see if what she said is true.

Of course, Alexander wouldn't let his mother feel embarrassed so he made simple dishes but with great tastes that would live up to his Title as [The Golden Hand].

"Don't worry about that Alex-chan, just prepare what you can, they would be happy to eat something like yours even if it was an omelet, they're not that demanding," said Alexandra as she gave Alexander a thumbs up with a happy smile.

Two weeks later, In the morning. The guest had arrived, an old man wearing traditional Japanese clothes with two young girls, one blond with violet eyes and the other white hair with red eyes. They both seem to be the same age as Alexander.

"Welcome to my home, Senzaemon-dono," said Alexandra, unlike her happy go lucky mentality, this time she faced this old man with a proper greeting and respect making Alexander do the same. but as she saw the girls she launched at them and gave them a group hug. the girls didn't refuse her and returned her hug. Looks like they know each other for a long time.

"And this is...?" Senzaemon looked at Alexander who was standing beside Alexandra, he wanted to know the little boy's name

"This is Alexander. My little Angel! and he will be the one to cook for us breakfast" said Alexandra, her voice held pride in it. any mother who has a talented son would feel pride and Alexander have a talent for cooking something she was very good at since her circle of friends is all just top tier chefs.

"Ohoo! so the boy got talent?" Senzaemon stroke his long white beard as he looked at Alexander with closed eyes " Well, girls, where are your manners? greet your new friend"

The White-haired little girl was the one to speak first " I am Nakiri Alice, Nice to meet you, Alex-chan" Alice was bold girl, she wasn't shy around strangers and was happy to befriend Alex. Alexander took a liking to this girl. he returned her greeting with a slight smile which made Alice happy

Next was the other blond girl " I am Nakiri Erina, Nice to meet you. Alex-Kun" Erina wasn't like Alice, she was still shy and nervous around strangers. But she was still happy to have another friend aside from Alice

"C'mon Erina-chan, show more emotions or Alex-chan will think of you as a dull girl! 'C'mon smile! smile!" Alice took Erina's face and made her smile forcefully making the adults laugh and Alexander amused.

For him, the girls were polar opposite which made them good friends, it's like they complete each other.

"C' mon kids, I will speak with Senzaemon-dono a little, you girls can help Alex-chan to prepare breakfast" Alexandra let the kids go to the kitchen, since she trusts Alexander and knows that he is very careful in the kitchen she can rest assured that he won't let himself or the girls get harmed

Alexander took the girls to the kitchen and made them help him around. Since Alice is the talkative type he thought of making her busy so he can concentrate. Surprisingly the girls know their way around the kitchen and made things easier for Alexander. He plans to make a simple yet traditional Japanese breakfast.

In the living room, Alexandra and Senzaemon are speaking in a very serious tone.

"I still can't believe Tamako-san died, joichiro-Kun must be sad...Also, it must feel bad for you and your child to not see him for all this time." Senzaemon looked down with sad eyes

"Don't worry about him, he is being strong for his child and Alexander and I understand very well how he feels, we don't blame him" Alexandra shook her head in disagreement with Senzaemon. This matter was already closed with them supporting Joichiro in his decision so there was no need for sadness. Tamako and Alexandra were like sisters even tho their worlds were apart like heaven and earth, they still got along.

"And then...what about your little boy? will you send him to Totsuki to be a chef or not, since you had already enlisted him in a normal elementary school" Asked Senzaemon " Isn't he going to inherit your Resturant chains?"

Alexandra laughed at first as she said " To be honest. I didn't want for him to go through the trouble of being a chef and follow me and his father's path, but...he suddenly showed me his talent for cooking then I thought " It will be a waste if I didn't send him to learn how to cook and make a name for himself!" But I still haven't brought up that topic yet." She looked back at her son in the kitchen making breakfast, she looked at his eyes and face and she noticed the little happiness he shows while cooking. it is very faint but clear for her. Her son loves cooking and she will support him.

"Then how about we ask him now to decide...There is still time to transfer him to Totsuki, he can learn everything from the start" Said Senzaemon as he stroke his beard with a thoughtful expression

"Hmm..." Alexandra stopped to think for a moment " Let's try, but if he refused then I can't force him to go." she said. She agreed to ask her son to lean cooking and go to Tatsuki's elementary branch but nothing is decided yet

After an around or so. The kids came out with the dishes. The girls had happy faces, they put the dishes on the table. Then they all enjoyed the food. Senzaemon's eyes couldn't believe that the person who made this was a kid. If he started learning of a young age, he will be a monster in cooking! he thought. The girls themselves made a satisfied expression as this food held a special taste to it. It was like they can feel Alexander's presence in this dish.

Alexandra wasn't surprised at all, This Level of cooking was the normal Alexander would give, she knows that he still has a lot of potential in him and the food he can make is unlimited.

Senzaemon took off his upper clothes as he flexed his muscles making Alexander look at him with strange eyes

" Truly, a great breakfast...Truly!" Senzaemon praised Alexandr as he ate more.

"Alex-Chan is very good at cooking. I like it!" Alice expressed her pleasure openly while Erina was shy and didn't praise Alex and just commented it was good.

After finishing breakfast, Senzaemon cleared his throat and called for Alexander by his full name.

"Saiba Alexander...With my authority as the Director of the Totsuki group, I invite you to our school of chefs. I believe that Alexander-Kun can become a very extraordinary chef and our school can make sure of that"

Alice and Erina's ears twitched at his statement, they became excited at the notion of Alex going to school with them. They can be real friends now.

"That's right Alex-Chan, please accept, we would be happy to have you as our friend in school too" Alice hugged Alex's body as she imagined all the things she can do with her new friends. Erina too was happy. Having another friend is making her very happy, Not that she got many friends to begin with.

"No." one word came out of Alexander's mouth jolting Alice and Erina, they were expecting Alex to agree

"Why? Alex-chan do you hate us?" Alice asked with teary eyes, her chance of having another friend is slipping away

"Why did you refuse Alex-kun?" It was Erina who asked this time. Like Alice, she too wants to have Alex as a friend. His food was great and he treated her like Alice treated her, unlike those fake people.

"Please tell us your reason for refusing, Alexander-kun" Senzaemon had expected for Alex to accept but he refused in the end, he looked at Alexandra and saw that she was drinking tea and just listening quietly. She left her son to decide his destiny by himself.

" I am not planning on joining a school for cooking now, not yet. even tho I have passion for cooking but I still want to live an easy life away from the pressure of cooking." Alex looked at Senzaemon in the eyes trying to cony his determination. He had lived a life full of cooking and hardship, although he can't remember if, he can still feel exhaustion in his soul. he wants to wash that exhaustion away first before he dives into the cooking world again.

" "Yet"...I understand that you're planning on joining a cooking school in the future, then you will be joining in middle school or high school?!" Asked Senzaemon

"Highschool..." Alex Responded

"Too long!" Alice shouted, " Please Alex-chan, how about next year!" Alice closed her face to Alex's and asked with her red cute eyes

"Alice! Alex-kun said he wants to stay away from the pressure of cooking for some time, a year is not enough" Erina scolded Alice for her words, she didn't want her to influence Alex's decision. Not that she will succeed in that. since Alexander is very firm in making his decisions

Alexander felt that this girl is very cute, the way she carries herself is very cute and likable, she is an easy-going girl that you can't dislike. As for Erina, she carries herself with respect and pride. both of them have something that Alex likes very much in his friends. Maybe being close with these two is not a bad idea after all, he thought.

"Girls, sit down..." Senzaemon brought his granddaughters back to sit beside him, he is having a very important matter now with Alexander

"...Are you sure about this? I respect your decision but if you joined, later on, you may fall behind in the cooking classes. the majority of our students are going through heavily organized and informative lessons from the first grade...Won't you find adjusting to the classes later on?" Senzaemon wanted to make sure that Alexander won't regret his decision later.

"Of course, I made my decision and I will bear the responsibility of it," Alexander said with determination. His knowledge is superior to many people in the world, he really wanted to see who can challenge him later on.

Senzaemon sighed in relief, at least the boy has a sense of responsibility, he thought

"Well then, Saiba Alexander...I am looking forward to seeing you after 7 years." He stood up after covering his naked upper body and telling his grandchildren to get ready to leave

"Ehh! but we had just arrived." Alice complained, she still wants to spend some time with Alex-chan and Erina-chan

"Please grandpa, some more time!" Even Erina wanted to stay a little longer. Both girls made Alexandra feel happy that finally, someone wanted to be her son's friend. and they're girls on top of that, Alexandra is looking forward for the future.

"I can't, I have a business to do...But I can bring at another time whenever I have free time." Senzaemon wished for his children to be happy. This is the first time he saw the girls get attached to someone this fast.

The girls became very happy at that. Alice gave her goodbyes to Alex with Erina before they finally left the house.

After Senzaemon left, Alexander and Alexandra were the only ones left in the house.

"So, my little angel finally found his match. " Alexandra poked Alexander's cheek in a teasing manner " I won't be worried in the future when I am old don't I?"

"Please...They're both lovely girls, I couldn't bring my self to chase them away." Said, Alexander

"Eh! C'mon, be shy or blush, it's no fun when you acknowledge things" Alexandra expressed her disappointment with passion.

"But forget about that for now..."Alexandra turned serious suddenly as she looked at Alexander in the eyes " Alexander...Do you accept to Inherit my Red Cloud business group?" she asked

"...Why are you asking? isn't this a normal thing?" Alexander felt strange at her question

"I don't want you to put yourself under pressure, since if you accepted you'll need to run across the world and visit my restaurant branches every now and then. You will attend meetings with me and learn how to cook from me. I don't want to force you" She explained, her son is too dear for her to force him in the business world.

"Don't worry about that. I would love to travel around the world. And I would like to reduce some of the workloads on you. So you won't come back sick like the other time" Said Alexander making Alexandra feel touched at her son and feel that she raised a great man.

From that day. Alexander embraced his new identity as Saiba Alexander, the young master and the future leader of the large, famous and prestige Resturant chains.

Because of his business knowledge in managing his tower in the past. Alexander didn't feel pressure at all.

Alice and Erina would come to his house to spend some time and learn how to cook new dishes from Alexander. They both liked him and he liked them in return.

At they would come every 3 days but it started to get less and less until when they reached 10 years old, they never came back to his house. He tried to check on them and he found they were okay, so he didn't bother them as his mother they are starting to train in their family's business and to become chefs in the future.

As Alexander got older, he would travel to other countries such as France, the US, and Korea, he would sometimes meet Alice and Erina there as some of their family's businesses are related.

Alice as always would cling to him, the girl became more mature and her body developed in a good and fantastic way, she would often flirt with Alexander with her body. Alexander would sometimes return her flirting making her blush heavily as she was always the teaser and the other way.

As for Erina, after their first meeting in a long time, she tried to distance herself from Alexander but Alice made sure to stop her bring their relationship with Alexander as it was in the past. In the end, Erina didn't succeed in her attempt and just gave up on distancing herself from Alexander.

Her father warned her many times to stay away from Alexander many times, After what he did to her, she couldn't disobey her father, he was trying to erase her innocence personality. But when Alexander cooked for her the first food she ate from Alexander's hands, she was remembered with her past as the feeling from that time returned. She still has fear in her heart from her father but she definitely better than he left her. At least Erina won't become cold toward her dear friend as her father wanted.

And so...Alexander reached 15 Years old, he came back to Japan precisely to Tokyo in preparation to join Totsuki as he said to Senzaemon, he was a man of his word.

Totsuki, for the first time since it was built, will witness the first storm inside it. a storm know as [The Golden Hands]


	3. A Father And Sons

**I forgot to mention that this story is already posted on webnovel, if you don't know and want to read it, go there. it's like 40 chapters or so.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

In Korea, Seoul. At one of the restaurants owned by the Red Cloud company, Alexandra Helmet is in her office talking through the phone.

" As I said, Joi, Alex will come to your area for some time in Tokyo, so make sure you spend some time with him" She spoke to Joichiro who was on the other side of the phone, she was going through some paperwork as she spoke with her husband

"I don't care if you're planning on closing your family restaurant. Alex needs you to spend some time with him. he is the only one whom you didn't spend time with, your living with one of your sons and you go to America every week to see your other son" Alexandra was somehow angry, she agreed to let Joichiro live away and didn't complain about rarely seeing him, but this is going out of control.

"You met him only 15 times in the past 7 years and only for a few days, don't you dare not spend time with Alex.That's all for now " Alexandra hunged up on Joichiro and continued to do her work.

She loves Joichiro but it seems his brain only functions when cooking.

On the other side of the phone, Joichiro is standing on the counter of his restaurant scratching the back of his head with a meekly smile.

He looked at his son who is serving food for their customers and called

"Soma..!"

"What, is it old man? another order is ready?" asked Soma from the back of the room, he needed to shout a little as the room was noisy with happy noises and satisfied faces

"Your brother is visiting..."He said before going back in preparing

"Wait! wait! wait! old man!" Soma put down the plates in his hands and ran to Joichiro

"I never met my brothers before!! when will he visit?!" asked Soma, he heard his father talk about his other two sons many times but unfortunately for the young Soma, he never got to meet any of them. One is in America and the other is constantly traveling from country to country and rarely comes to Japan, it won't be a mistake to say Soma is excited to see his brother for the first time.

"Probably this week, his mother never said when will he arrive, she just said he will come to spend some time with us before enlisting a school here." Said Joichro as he poured a little of the oil in his pan with a fire going up a little

Soma's smile became wider as his father spoke. if his brother is enlisting in school in Tokyo he gets to be with him as long as he wants

"I see! the, when he arrives I need to show him my cooking skills, we are both chefs after all!" Soma's eyes become fire with anticipation

A week later. Alexander had landed in the airport with his private jet, he has changed with the years, he became more mature physically, he becomes taller and more handsome with his golden eyes and Deep Black-Red hair. He was wearing a black blue suit with open buttons and a black shirt underneath it. his tie was loose.

"Sir, which hotel would you like to spend your time in??" A man in a black suit came from behind Alex as he made his way out of the airport with 5 bodyguards following behind Alex, they all have black suits and glasses with some earplugs on their ears.

"No need, I am living near my father, rent an apartment near his home!" said Alex, the purpose of his visit is spending time with his father, so a hotel is not needed.

"As you wish" The bodyguard pulled his phone and made a phone call to look for an apartment near Joichiro's house. By the time Alex reaches Joichiro's home, the apartment would be ready to use.

Getting out of the airport, a black Bentley was waiting for him outside, he got in with his assistant and one bodyguard driving the car. the rest followed from behind.

After an hour of driving, Alexander's car reached Joichiro's neighborhood, the people looked at the parade of luxurious cars making their way through the street. They all saw it stop in front of the Yukihira's Resturant.

Alex got out of the car and made his way to the sliding door of the restaurant, his bodyguards tried to follow but he stopped them " Wait here, there is no need for you following me." he then got inside.

What greeted was a bunch of people gathered around the counter where he could see his father and his little brother Soma, they seem to be having a showdown as they both presented a dish for a short black-haired girl.

Alexander stopped at the door and decided to watch for a little. After the girl had tasted the dishes, she didn't hesitate to announce that Joichiro was the winner.

"OOH! the old man won again!!"

"As expected, his cooking skills are unmatched even for Soma!"

The crowd cheered for Joichiro while the girl tried to motivate Soma so he won't be down. But she regretted that soon as he gave her Squid with peanut butter to taste. the girl felt so bad that she almost cried.

Alex was very amused at this, a slight smile formed on his face.

And finally, Joichiro noticed Alex

"Oh! Alexander!!" He called, when Soma heard the name, he turned to the door and saw Alex standing there smiling

'That is my brother?!' He saw the resemblance between him and his father.

"It's been such a long time, father" Joichiro caught his son in a tight hug which Alex returned gladly.

"You've grown taller and more manly, didn't you? Alexander" Joichiro hit Alex's back as he laughed. " Oi! Soma, come and meet your brother."

Soma came running after his father called him, he stopped for a moment in front of Alex for a moment and looked in his golden eyes " Nice...Nithe. I m..mean, nice to meet you!! My name is Yukihira Soma " Soma stuttered for a moment from his nervousness and excitement.

"Don't be nervous, little brother, I am Saiba Alexander, you can call me Alex for short." Alex smiled and extended his hand to his little brother, it was cute, he had a slight blush from his stuttering earlier.

"Yes, Alex-Aniki" Soma smiled at his brother too and extended his hand to shake his hand too.

"Yosh, Alex, you can help us a little before we can have time to talk to each other. The restaurant is full as you see." Alex looked behind Joichiro and saw that there many customers who're still waiting for their orders.

"Why not, I can do that. " Alex took his suit off and followed Soma inside the kitchen. He worked by helping Joichiro preparing food and handing it Soma to serve.

Time went by and customers came and left with satisfied faces. Even tho in the middle of the heavy workload, Soma still got chances to trigger a conversation with Alex. And Alex was happy to chat with him as his little brother was in some way cute and likable, he kinda remember him with his mother but Red hair.

At the end of the day, at night time, all customers left and they were preparing to close down.

"Soma! go throw the garbage can out!" Joichiro pointed at the Garbage can at the back of the kitchen. Soma complained about why he should do all the dirty work but he still went to throw it out.

Joichiro and Alex are the only ones left in the restaurant with Joinchiro sitting behind the counter and Alex in front of him.

"Don't you think I am the worst?" Without any notice, Joichiro spoke suddenly surprising Alex

"What're you talking about?" he asked

"Think about it...I let my first wife die and the second too. I couldn't give them the attention they deserve. I neglected my 3rd wife with her son and rarely et or spoke with them. My First son and eldest is in America, I couldn't even convince him to come with me home and left him there fighting alone." Joichiro brought out a bottle of beer and drank all of it at once "...Aren't I the worst?!" It was always hunting him, his wives faces blaming him in his dreams. He couldn't be with them when they needed him the most.

"That is not for me to decide..."Alex took his father's beer and put it aside, he doesn't want to speak with a drunk man "...Certainly, you're not perfect, you did what you can do and tried. Searching for someone to blame you won't make you feel any better."

"Is that so...?" Joichiro looked down a little, as Alex said. The people around him were too forgiving, Alex and his mother didn't hold any grudge but supported him with passion, His eldest son doesn't care, maybe because his mother didn't treat him that well since she was an alcoholic. Joichiro was looking for someone to blame him and make him feel he was the bad guy, but all found around him was support and smiling faces to the point it made him feel insecure. Sometimes he thinks that they all are just faking it for him.

"Don't get trapped in the past, think about what you have now, there is me, Soma and Asahi and even mother. With all honesty, I don't want a pathetic father who is trapped in his past mistakes. Move forward, for us and for yourself." Alex didn't hesitate to speak his mind, sugar coating his words is not his style. He wants to deliver the truth to his father even if it hurts him.

Joichiro looked at Alex with a surprised face, he then burst out laughing " Hahaha!! You brat have a sharp tongue, don't ya?!!! Haha!!"

It was at this moment Soma came back, he saw his father laughing and hitting his Aniki's back which he clearly was not enjoying.

"Well then, it was a long day, I will go to my apartment to sleep.." Alex stood up and got his suit and throw it over his shoulder "...Good night."

"Aren't you going to stay with us??" Asked Soma, he was expecting Alex to stay in their home

"Nah! I have rented an apartment nearby, I will come tomorrow, see you" He then left the restaurant, Surprisingly his bodyguards and assistant are still waiting outside.

"Sorry for making you wait this long..."Alex completely forget that he let them wait outside all this time

"No need young master, we were busy with another matter." His assistance bowed a little for him

"Well, where is my apartment then?" Alex asked

"It's right here, sir." The assistance pointed at the house behind them.

"..."Alex looked at his new apartment and his father's restaurant...They were facing each other face to face. " Sigh! that's too close, man!" he said

He gave his father's restaurant a final look. He saw some people with black suits making their way inside. There are still customers going in!! he must be very popular!! he thought before going inside his new apartment to sleep. He was tired like never before. A long meeting with the other chefs in their group, a long trip from China to Japan, then helping his father in his restaurant all day. If he didn't sleep like a sloth tonight then he is no more a human.

The bodyguards parked the cars in the parking space in the other street, they are doing shifts in guarding Alex's house. The heavy security is not needed for Alex but it's required from him.

After a few minutes, the black-suited people who entered the Yukihira Restaurant left with a smug face

"Don't forget to call me if you changed your mind." A black haired woman was leading the group, she carried herself with pride in her line of work

"We won't think about it." Shouted Soma

"Old man, salt! bring the salt " Soma shouted at Joichiro so they can throw some salt here those people were in, so they won't jinx their Restuarant.

"Soma!! Don't wast our salt."

All of this was witnessed by the guards, it was amusing for a moment, some of them laughed a little.

The next day. Alex woke late until 11 Am, he took a shower and changed his clothes. Today's he needs to visit the new Resturant in Tokyo city nearby. He will have to attend and give the chefs and staff who work there a motivational speech, and that would be his last work for some time here in Tokyo before enlisting into Totsuki.

As he planned, he went to the restaurant and made the opening ceremony. For the first day, everything would be on the house, he gave his speech and cooked a few meals for some partners who will supply the new restaurant with fresh ingredients. He prepared a western themed food mixed with Japanese traditional food. The partners were so excited they even drolled. they praised his cooky and said they would give a discount if Alexander cooked for them once in a while.

Since the restaurant is new, Alex agreed and they gave him a 10% discount.

Alex finished his work at 3:30 PM, he went back to his apartment, Soma is in school and His father was outside.

When he reached his apartment, he was shocked by what he saw. the Yujihira's restaurant sign was covered with paint.

"What happened here?" Alex asked his assistant with a clearly angry tone.

"We don't know but we have cameras that catch this area, we will go see the film really quick. His assistance made a phone call to the security team asking them to send a video of what happened.

Alex looked at the ruined sign with annoyed eyes.

Suddenly the shutter was opened sharply revealing his brother Soma who came out running to see paint on their sign. He was dumbfounded and he couldn't guess who could do this.

"Oh, My~ the scenery looks better than yesterday! Maybe because of that ugly sign is hidden?" A sweet voice came from behind Alex and Soma, the women from yesterday came again with her man. She spoke with a carefree tone while playing with her sunglasses " Somehow I feel like eating meat... The marbled steaks I always eat in Roppongi are the best..." She made her way inside the restaurant with an arrogant face

"Hey, boy. Make me something. A special juicy meat dish. She at one of the near tables with her legs crossed

Soma was still in his place not responding which the girl took as him giving up.

"What is it?! you can't make it? " she started speaking in a mocking tone " your client wants something to eat, you know?"

she started laughing out loud in a mocking way " You can't serve me?!! you said yesterday that if you couldn't serve food to your customers you'd go out of business. Now that ugly sign is hidden, it would be great timing to close down this nasty restaurant, HAHAHA!!!"

Alex looked at this woman as if she was retarded, all her action scream she was the one who throws the white paint on the restaurant sign.

"Soma, bring me whatever you have. I will cook for this idiot." Alex took off his suit and headed to the kitchen.

"Who the hell is that?!" asked the women, she didn't see Alex when she came yesterday

"No, Aniki." Soma stopped Alex, he took off his white headband and wore on his head "I will serve her.." Soma looked at Alex with determination and fire eyes.

"But in return...You have to promise to never come back to this shop again!" he said, " IT'S A CHALLENGE!!"

After seeing his brother like this and his competitive spirit, Alex couldn't bring himself to interfere ' Show me what you can, little brother!!' he thought

Soma quickly started his work with Alex observing how he is gonna serve this problem, she asked for meat and I can see that there isn't enough meat! how are you gonna solve this? he thought. but soon it becomes clear to him.

Soma took potatoes and steamed them, he minced and kneaded mushrooms with dietary fiber that easily absorb fat. He wreathed that in the thick slices of bacon and carefully roasted it to open! and by doing that, the bacon's fat came out and became crispy. And the potatoes took all of the deliciousness and fat of the pork. the outside is crispy, the inside is juicy, a sensual food texture is born

( A/N: Tell me if I should skip some part like explaining the food and how it's made in details. sometimes it takes too long to search for how some food is made)

Alex smiled in amusement, This is good! he thought

Soma served the food, he explained how he came out with this idea from a failure. The woman and her man started drooling at how good the food smells. As he was about to take a bite, soma took the dish from her.

"If you want to eat this, then you have to say: "I'll never target this shop again." she was reluctant at first but as soon as he said he will dispose of the dish, she gave up with her mouth drooling and red face from the embarrassment.

Finally, Soma gave her the food, she and her man attacked the food all at once, they were satisfied as they made sounds like moaning.

'As expected, I can't get used to the reaction of the people of this world. It's too strange.' Alex with his deadpan face looked at how these people moaned from satisfaction.

"As the saying goes " Sex is all good and all but have you haven't eaten my food!" " said Alex

"Huh? what was that Aniki? " asked Soma, he thought he heard Alex say something

"Nothing ... just speaking to myself."

"By the way Aniki, what do you think about my cooking?!!" Soma looked at Alex with anticipating eyes. Alex smiled and patted his head

"It's creative and great. keep it up." Soma smiled meekly as he rubbed the tip of his nose.

After a few minutes, they finished the dish. The women looked at Soma with hatred.

"As we had agreed, you won't return again to this shop," he said

"Tch...I got it, keep your cheap shop to yourself, I am not that interested in this poor area anyway" she stood up from the table and called for her man to leave.

"Clean the dishes, Soma, I will go out for a moment" Alex left Soma to clean the shop and followed the women and her man

"You there..."

The women turned to see Alexander with his assistant behind her " What is it, boy. I will honor my word and won't come back. there is no need for further talk."

"I am not here for that...but..." Alex took his assistant phone and showed the women a video of her and her man throwing paint and breaking in the shop. Her face paled real quick.

Alex's assistant came forward and handed her a few documents " This a lawsuit from the court toward you and your company. You're charged with breaking in and damaging another person's property. The date of the trials is next week. We will make sure you give us compensation." After giving her the documents, Alex and his assistants left her standing there with empty eyes as she fell on her knees and started crying.

After returning. Alexander is helping Soma removing the paint from the shop sign

"Thank god that this paint is removable," said Soma with a tired expression

"Hurry up Soma. wipe faster My hands are killing me" Alexander was using paint removal on the sign while Soma is wiping it off

"Hey, I am the one who is doing the hard work!!" said Soma.

"Oh! something happened while I was away" Joichiro arrived and saw the kids cleaning white paint from the shop sign

"It wasn't much, Old man. just some rude client. haha!!!" Soma responded

"Soma..."Joichiro called for his son with a serious tone " ...I am closing this shop for 2 to 3 years" His words made Soma stumble in his on the ladder

"OI!!!" Alex jumped off the ladder as it was going to fall because of Soma " WATCH YOUR STEPS!!!"

"Well, that's that" Joichiro went inside as if he didn't say anything " I have to apologize to our regulars."

"Start by apologizing to your son!!" shouted Soma, he followed Joichiro with Alex

"An old friend asked me to work with him. So, I'll be bothering him for a while."

Soma tried to convince his father to change his mind but it wasn't fruitful at all.

" I want to always...In this ship!!" Joichiro lightly punched Soma's chest making him stop in his track " It's time you go find your path and measure your abilities..." said Joinchiro " I am sending you to a cooking school. While I am away for 3 years, you go to study there. It also gives high school course credits."

Soma immediately thought it was a dumb Idea. But the matter was already decided as Joinchiru had already sent his files to the school. All Soma needs to do is pass the exam.

"Alexander..."Joinchiro called for Alex who was listening from the door

"What is it..?" asked Alex

"I will have to trouble you to take me to America," Joichiro said while scratching his head. Since Alex is here, there is no need for booking a plane. he can just ask his son for a ride.

"No problem..."

The next day. Alexander took Joinchiro to America leaving Soma home alone. He still needs to prepare for the exam and say his farewells to his neighbors as he will be staying in the school's dorms.

And so. The remaining time before Soma and Alexander enlist into Totsuki's institution is 3 weeks.

Next Chapter is the entrance exam.

\--


	4. Entrance Exam

**just a quick reminder. This story is already published in webnovels, if you want more, please go read it there.**

**\--**

**Also, please forgive my mistakes**

**\--**

**This story contains stuff like business movement, and gang related actions**

**\--**

New York City. Manhattan's Royal Hotel. VIP Reception Hall.

Inside a large hall filled with people eating all kinds of food. As there is a variety of food, there is also a variety of people, all kinds of races are here sharing the one joy of eating delicious food.

The strong aroma of food is traveling through the hall to people's noses making them burn with passions and the monsters inside their bellies scream out of hunger.

At one special table. Alex sitting around with a few of important looking people.

"Mr.Alexander, it is an honor to meet such young and a successful man like you here." A bald and old man is taking a big bite of his stake as he praised Alex

"Likewise. Mr.MCfly, by the way, how about our previous deal? did you think carefully about it?" said Alex, he took a sip of an apple juice while looking at the man in front of him.

Mcfly put his fork down and smiled at Alex " Of course, after talking with the higherups, the authority for the Red Cloud Company to organize the dinner party for the next world leaders meeting has been granted." He pulled his briefcase and handed Alex some document in Red wrapper.

Alex took the document and grinned slightly, this event is very important and the fight between the top companies to get hold of the right to organize the event started months ago. Anyone wanted a piece of the giant pie but only a few can get close to obtaining it and even them can't get any closer without the right connections. The world leaders meeting is a very important event and all the people around the world and especially the press will keep an eye on it. If Alexander's company managed to pull it off perfectly, there won't be any hardships when trying to get another big deal like this. Also...The money that they will be paid with is in millions of dollars.

"But, I have to say Mr.Alexander is a smart man, I am not sure how you were able to do it but strangely, a lot of the contesters for this event pulled out without any notice." The old man took his glass of wine as he looked at lex with examining eyes " Can it be that Mr.Alexander is not as innocent as he seems to be?"

"That can't be Mr.MCfly, I have no hand in other companies matters, they saw that the competition is very hard, so instead of wasting money and resource on an event that they may not get the rights to, they decided to focus on something more attainable." Alex raised his hands in the air in an innocent manner.

"Hhahah!!! Indeed!!" The old man laughed out loud, he attracted the people around them. And at that moment Joichiro came in and presented another dish of food in front of Alex and the old man.

"Please Mr.MCfly, don't laugh like that, you may hurt yourself. Here, eat this, it will help with your blood pressure." Joichiro presented his dish and gave Alex a smile before leaving.

Alex stood up "Then, see in another place and time, Mr.MCfly" he bowed a little for the old man out of respect to his old age before following his father who went to the balcony.

When Alex entered the balcony of the Royal Hotel, he saw Joichiro grilling some Squids. Honestly, grilling squids at the Royal hotel?!! Alex thought of how ridiculous can Joichiro get sometimes.

"Aren't you going to school, there is one day left before the entrance exam begins??" Joichiro looked back at his son, He saw Alex standing beside him with the wind playing with his Black-Red hair and shiny suit. He looks like a modern prince with the aura of ancient Kings.

"I am leaving now. I was waiting for that old man to give me the authority for the next event."Alex showed him the document " Do you want to participate? there will be a lot of world-class chefs!"

Joichiro shook his head " Nah! I am good."

"Mother will be there too, this will be a perfect moment to meet her and maybe spend some time together," Said Alex, he was trying his hardest to bring his parents together for a long time " It's been a long time since the last time you met her. Don't you think?"

Joichiro looked surprised at that, but now this seems like a good reason to meet her instead of just popping out of nowhere. " Why not! Thanks for the help." Joichiro stood and hugged his son for a little. Alex gave Joichiro something like a card, it had Joichiro's name and all of his other information.

"In the Next month, Go to the Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport, show this to the security and they will guide where you need to be," Alex informed his father of all necessary information he needs to know before he turned to leave.

"Ah!! Your brother doesn't know that you will enlist in Totsuki too, right?" Said Joinchiro as he remembered that they never mentioned for Soma that Alex will go to Totsuki too. Alex nodded at his father in agreement.

"Well, Since you two are in the same school, make sure you push each other to new heights." Joichiro ruffled Alex's hair with a smile

Alex tried to get his hair together as he added: " Sorry to say this, but I am not pushing anyone." Joichiro got surprised

"And why is that??" he asked

Alex looked at Joichiro's eyes directly without blinking "Me, Pushing someone means that I am behind them...I may pull them a little to me but never push." Alexander was very serious, he doesn't like the idea that someone is better than him, though he wants to see who is...?

As Joinchiro heard Alex he felt in his heart Alex's conviction, he understand that his son thinks he is the best chef out there. He has tasted a few of his dishes but they weren't the best he had tasted. Unfortunately for Joinchiro, he didn't know at that time that Alexander wasn't even trying. If Alexander showed his real experience as the Golden Hands, Joinchiro can throw his pride as a chef and kowtows to Alex in the hope he can be his disciple.

"Well, do as you please. but be careful, mistakes aren't allowed in Totsuki, any slip can be your doom." Joichiro pushed his son to the door " Now go and be the chef you want to be." Alex smiled slightly, it feels good to hear your father encouraging you. Maybe trying a little in that school won't be that bad, maybe his father will be happy with him.

Alexander immediately left the U.S and took his private jet to Japan, Tokyo. It took him 12 hours of constant traveling. Arriving at 11 PM. Pretty late somehow. The entrance exam starts at 2 PM. From the airport to Totsuki is nearly 2 hours ride by the car.

Stepping out of his car, Alexander saw a bunch of students crying in front of the academy. it looks like just encountered a disaster.

"Go see what happened," Alex commanded his assistance making him go to the nearest kid and ask him. The kid liked he was pouring his heart out on Alex's assistance.

The assistance came back and informed Alexander " It seems they have had encountered Lady Erina inside as their examiner, they were forced to withdraw out of the exam."

Alex was surprised, he heard that Erina had become harsher and arrogant these days, he didn't believe at first but now, she seems to shut down anyone without any care. It looks like the news he got from Alice about Erina changing is true after all.

"Whatever, this is not our problem, I need to hurry and go inside. You lot can withdraw for now. go to the Director and ask for the permission of free movement inside the school." Alex left his men who got inside their cars and went in another direction.

He made his way inside searching for the examination hall. On his way he saw his brother Soma coming out, he probably was inside taking the exam.

"Soma..."Alex called for Soma who had his head low in the ground. Soma looked up at his brother

"Alex...What're you doing here??" Soma got surprised as he saw his brother. It was then he looked as if he figured something "AH!! can it be that you ...will study cooking here too!!!"Said Soma. This was the best, one of the things that made Soma hate this school is that he had to stay in a dorm making him get separate from his brother who he met just a few weeks ago. But it looks like he won't need to feel bad again...

"Yeah...I will be here for the next 3 years, Take care of me from now on." Alex smiled slightly expecting his brother to be happy. But Soma's face turned red from embarrassment. It just slipped out as he said Alex will be studying here 'too'

"I...didn't get accepted." Soma scratched the back of his head with dead eyes. He didn't even make it past the first exam. And he was shouting at his father that he will graduate.

"Eh!! Is there some kind of mistake? I've seen you cook and your skills can qualify you to enter Totsuki" Alex pinched his chin in a thinking position.

"It's not any of that...The examiner said "It's no good" she looked pissed somehow."

"Well, Don't worry for now. We will find a solution later. But first, let me catch up so I can take the exam." Alex passed by Soma and patted his shoulder briefly " Wait for me on that bench there." Alex then entered the Hall.

When he entered, no one was there, no one but one old man who was clutching some paper sheet. "Senzaemon-dono0" Alex called for the old man he hadn't seen for a long time.

The old man looked at the source of the voice and saw Alex, his eyes widened as he examined the youth in front of him "Alex..ander!" Senzaemon spoke Alex's name with confusion, The boy had changed too much since 7 years ago. It's as if the boy from there had disappeared and was replaced with a grown youthful man. If it wasn't of the familiar features of Alex's body Senzaemon wouldn't have known him at first glance at all.

"It's been a long time, Senzaemon-dono." Alex bowed a little for the old man. Senzaemon burst out laughing making his voice echo in the empty hall.

"I see, you have grown splendidly..."Senzaemon came near Alex and ruffled his Black-Red hair " Alice didn't lie when she said I would hardly be able to recognize you."

"I am unworthy of such words" Alex spoke with Polite tone toward this old man " But more importantly, Senzaemon-dono. Is it too late to take the exam now? As I see the hall is empty."

"Normally, yes. But for you, I am willing to make an exception."Senzaemon put his arms inside his Hakama and looked at the ingredient table "...The main theme was the egg, make me a dish that can prove that you're qualified to get in Totsuki." Said Senzaemon with a serious tone. He wants to see if the young chef from 7 years ago is still sharp or has his knife dulled over the years.

"Show me that young chef from 7 years ago"

Alex grinned as he took off his suit and rolled his sleeves up. he washed his hands carefully before touching anything.

As soon as Alexander heard the main theme of the dish he needs to make, He instantly thought of The Smoked egg dish. He brought out a smoker with wooden chips. He placed the eggs on top of the grill about 1 inch apart, After that he covered and smoked them for 2 hours until egg shells are golden brown.

As the eggs are being made. Alex didn't sit to watch. But he moved to make an apple juice for after the dish is served. The smoked egg is served with salt and pepper. It is better to have something to cool yourself with after you enjoy the dish to its max since the flavor lasts for some time.

Senzaemon didn't complain about the time period it takes to make this dish. He can already smell it's aroma in the hall making him wish for the time to pass quickly.

After that Alex transferred the eggs from the smoker to a large plate and cool. He peeled eggs and added the salt and pepper.

Alex put his dish on a shiny white and served it to Senzaemon ho was looking at his food with hungry eyes. It's time to eat. It's time to remember the young chef from 7 years ago

Senzaemon took the eggs and took a small bite. And that is all was needed. Senzaemon stripped his clothes with a fierce power " MAGNIFICENT!!! TRULY A DISH FORM A GREAT CHEF!!!"

He can see him!! In front of Senzaemon is that small boy from 7 years ago, he can see him cooking in the kitchen with a slight smile but enough to show his love for his work.

Senzaemon took the last bite as the memory from 7 years ago ended making him wish for it to last more.

"Food Was Served!" Alexander brought down his sleeves as a proud smile is forming on his face.

"Yes. Saiba Alexander. I, Nakiri Senzaemon welcomes you Totsuki's Academy...Find your path and walk down your destiny." Senzaemon's voice held an overbearing aura of leader, his words somehow triggered a little of Alex's sleeping and dormant desires for greatness. Something Alex thought he doesn't need anymore. The old man is indeed an excellent leader to be able to awaken even a small feeling of ambition and desire for the top.

"Of course, Senzaemon-Dono." He bowed a little for the old man out of respect.

Senzaemon nodded with a satisfied smile as he took the small bottle of apple juice that Alex made for him and left, but before that, he stopped and said " Before I forget. Tell your little brother, Yukihira Soma that he was accepted."

As Senzaemon left, Alexander picked up his suit and left the hall too. It's been 2 hours since came here and Soma must be pissed for making him wait 2 hours.

And so he was, Soma had a grumpy expression on his face but he didn't speak. Alex chuckled as he found his brother very cute. he missed up his hair a little before saying " Don't be like that. I got some great news for you."

"What? was I magically accepted after being rejected." Said Soma as he stood up to leave with his brother.

"Yes." That was all that Alexander said, he just said yes and started walking toward his car that is waiting for him in the front. Soma froze in his place as Alex's word entered his empty head.

"Are you serious!!!"Soma jumped from excitement. Like this, his journey had just started "Wait!! tell me more details.' Soma followed Alex who was just walking in front with a smile on his face.

Alex this time lived with Soma in the Yukihira household. They opened the shop, Alex didn't cook anything but only served the people as a waiter. He enjoyed the regulars of the Yukihira restaurant. A bunch of lively people that like to have fun.

And after a week, 2 letters came in the mail saying that they were accepted into Totsuki. The two know that their life will change soon.

And about 1 month after the entrance exam.

April.

[We'll proceed to give the award to the best of the year.]

An announcer was speaking into the microphone to a large number of people standing in front of a big stage as the Skura tree's petals fall down on the floor creating a beautiful scenery.

[Representive of the new first years. Nakiri Erina.] A name was called making everyone look at the beautiful blond girl with violet eyes walk up to the stage and receive the award. Some were fanboying over her while others just no minding her and thinking of her as a challenge they will be facing soon.

After that Senzaemon took up to the stage and spoke with the new students.

[Ladies and gentlemen. Congratulation on entering the high school section.] His voice caught all students attention as a leader's voice should be.

[On your three years in the middle school section, you've deepened your knowledge about the basics of food preparing and its ingredients. You went through all kind of class that are related to cooking]

[Now you are standing on the entrance of the high school section. Whatever you've learned in the past years will be put to test, not so to see if you still remember what you were taught. BUT to see if you have the guts to be a chef.]

Senzaemon's speech was getting more heated.

He raised his hand and pointed at the crowd of students. [99% of you are sacrificial stones In order to polish the remaining 1%] the students felt fear, he was pointing at them.

[out of 812 new first-year students from last year. The number who made it to the 2nd year is 76.] That was it, it was both an example and a warning. The strong-willed are feeling adrenaline going up while the weak-willed are already planning on giving up, those were not needed in Totsuki.

[You will be tested at all time and in any place. those who are deemed weak and unworthy will be cast away mercilessly. make sure that you will be one of the remaining 10% of the students

DEVOTE TO YOUR STUDIES!!] His speech has ended but the impact is still present on the new student's faces.

Erina who was standing beside her grandfather looked down at the students with pride and also sympathy look.

'Don't get too worked up. The top is for me. Nakiri Erina' she followed her grandfather to the back of the stage as reflected about her grandfather's words.

[And now to finish. We'll introduce the 2 students who were admitted to the high school section]

When Erina heard the announcement, she immediately Remembered Soma and how arrogant he was toward her. Just his memory irritates her. She is thinking that she won't meet her again, not realizing her own thoughts will come back to bite her as one of the new students took the mic.

[Eeeh...I have to express my intentions right? I am beaten. Do I really have to do this?] Erina looked back to see who this idiot that is talking. As soon as she saw him, her face changed real quick to a funny expression. It was that red hair from the entrance exam!! She thought

[Then I will keep it short. I'll say two or three things...] Soma took a deep breath before continuing

[Errm. I'm Yukihira Soma. Truth be told, I didn't expect I'll use all of you as stepping stones. I was admitted to this academy and I am not planning on losing to some bunch that has never stood in front of a client.] Soma's words made the crowd go silent, they were all shocked at his blunt ambition that they couldn't keep up with him.

[And now that I am here...I'll take the top] he finished his speech and got off the stage as he bowed to the crowd and walked off to the back of the stage. All students started insulting and shouting at Soma. Some even throw stuff at him.

Soma reached the backstage where he met with Erina.

[Please be quiet, there is still one more student.] The announcer made the crowd calm down as Alexander took the stage.

The new students looked at Alexander with furious eyes warning him not to say anything similar to Soma

Alex, of course, understood their meaning As he smiled and gave them an assuring laugh. Or that's how they saw it.

[Hello everyone. I am Saiba Alexander. I am the previous boy's Big brother. Don't worry, I am not here to say that I will take the top or that I will make you my stepping stones]

The crowed Kind of sighed in relief knowing that this big brother is not like his younger brother.

[In the end, there is no need for you to step on...I am already at the top. So, enjoy your little games while you can and pray you won't be my opponent] The crowd went into complete silent as Alex got off the stage and headed backstage too where he found Erina and Soma looking at him with funny expressions.

"Yo, Erina.." Alex greeted Erina.

Erina looked at Alexander and she too wanted to greet him after all those years. But his words from earlier keeps on playing inside her head. Her expression turned from funny and stunned to that of anger and determination.

"Saiba Alexander. It's good to see you again." Erina faced Alex directly making him surprised at her actions, she wasn't like this. Alice was right.

"Keep this in your mind, I Nakiri Erina. I will be on top" She pointed her index at Alex before storming off leaving the 2 brothers looking at her with 2 different expressions.

One is confused and the other is Stunned.


End file.
